Bi Shoujo Nikki
|-|DVD= |artist = Matsuura Aya, Rinne, Heike Michiyo |Japanese = 美・少女日記 |type = Drama |typedescriptor = Television |season = |episode = |dates = October 2000 - March 2001 |time = |length = |network = |production = |rating = |director = |producer = |writer = |music = LOVE Namida Iro, 100kai no KISS |opening = Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail |ending = Machiawase |insert = |Last = |Next = }} Bi Shoujo Nikki (美・少女日記; Beatuy Girl Diary) is a Japanese drama starring Matsuura Aya. The drama aired on TV Tokyo (and was broadcast on Idol wo Sagase!) from October 2000 to March 2001. Each episode runs for about three minutes. Plot TBA Featured Members *Matsuura Aya as Nao (ナオ) *Rinne as Rika (リカ) *Heike Michiyo as Mizuki (ミズキ) VHS/DVD *2001.04.25 Bi Shoujo Nikki Part 1 (美・少女日記 Part 1) VHS *2001.06.27 Bi Shoujo Nikki Part 2 (美・少女日記 Part 2) VHS *2001.09.27 Bi Shoujo Nikki Part 3 (美・少女日記 Part 3) VHS *2001.12.12 Bi Shoujo Nikki Part 4 (美・少女日記 Part 4) VHS *2002.12.11 Bi Shoujo Nikki I (新・美少女日記 I) DVD *2002.12.11 Bi Shoujo Nikki II (美・少女日記 II) DVD Track List Bi Shoujo Nikki I #'Opening (～オープニング～)' #Story 1 Tabidachi, Jibun wo Sagashite (旅立ち、自分を捜して) ## 1 ## 2 ## 3 ## 4 ## 5 ## 6 ## 7 ## 8 ## 9 ## 10 ## 11 REMIX #1～#10 #~Making of Bi Shoujo Nikki~ ~NG Shuu~ (～メイキング of 美・少女日記～ ～NG編～) #Story 2 Yume no Tameni... (夢のために・・・) ## 11 ## 12 ## 13 ## 14 ## 15 ## 16 REMIX #12～#15 #~Making of Bi Shoujo Nikki~ (～メイキング of 美・少女日記～) #Story 3 Dou Shiyou mo Nai Kimochi (どうしようもない気持ち) ## 17 ## 18 ## 19 ## 20 ## 21 REMIX #17～#20 #~Making of Bi Shoujo Nikki~ ~NG Shuu~ (～メイキング of 美・少女日記～ ～NG編～) #Story 4 Hontou no Shuppatsu e (本当の出発へ) ## 22 ## 23 ## 24 ## 25 ## 26 REMIX #22～#25 #~Making of Bi Shoujo Nikki~ ~NG Shuu~ (～メイキング of 美・少女日記～ ～NG編～) #Story 5 O-wakare no Hamabe (お別れの浜辺) ## 27 ## 28 ## 29 ## 30 # 31 REMIX #27～#30 #~Ending~ (～エンディング～) #~Matsuura Aya Comment~ (松浦亜弥 コメント) #~Opening~ (～オープニング～) #Story 6 Futari no Henka (ふたりの変化) ## 32 ## 33 ## 34 ## 35 ## 36 REMIX #32～#35 #~Making of Bi Shoujo Nikki~ ~NG Shuu~ (～メイキング of 美・少女日記～ ～NG編～) #Story 7 Rika no Shissou! (里佳の失踪!) ## 37 ## 38 ## 39 ## 40 ## 41 REMIX #37～#40 #~Making of Bi Shoujo Nikki~ (～メイキング of 美・少女日記～) #Story 8 Kokoro no Ana (心の穴) ## 42 ## 43 ## 44 ## 45 ## 46 REMIX #42～#45 #Story 9 Ureshii no ni, Kanashii (嬉しいのに、悲しい) ## 47 ## 48 ## 49 ## 50 ##51 REMIX #47～#50 #~Making of Bi Shoujo Nikki~ ~NG Shuu~ (～メイキング of 美・少女日記～ ～NG編～) #Story 10 Nao no Kesshin (奈央の決心) ## 52 ## 53 ## 54 ## 55 ## 56 REMIX #52〜55 #Story 11 Minna, Takusan Arigatou (みんな、たくさんありがとう ## 57 ## 58 ## 59 ## 60 #~Making of Bi Shoujo Nikki~ Crank Up! (めいきんぐ of 美・少女日記 クランクアップ!) #~Ending~ (〜エンディング〜) Bi Shoujo Nikki II #'Opening (～オープニング～)' ##Umi to Sora to Jibun (海と空と自分) #1 ##12-Nichi-me no Tenkousei (12日目の転校生) #2 ##Subete wa Timing (すべてはタイミング) #3 ##Maigo no Alice (迷子のアリス) #4 #~Image~ (～イメージ～) ##Otousan no 8mm Camera (お父さんの8mmカメラ) #5 ##Kitto... Subete wa Timing (きっと・・・すべてはタイミング) #6 ##22-nichi-me no Tenkousei (22日目の転校生) #7 #Ikigurushī Jiyuu (息苦しい自由) #8 #~Making of Bi Shoujo Nikki~ (～メイキング of 美・少女日記～) ##Kusa no Omoi (草の想い) #9 ##Kokoro no Katachi (心のかたち) #10 ##37-nichi-me no Tenkousei (37日目の転校生) #11 ##Umi, Ame, Kawa, Umi... (海、雨、川、海・・・) #12 #~Image~ (～イメージ～) ##Kaifuu no Take-out (海風のテイクアウト) #13 ##Watashi dake no Takarajima (私だけの宝島) #14 ##Ai wo Hakobu Ito (愛を運ぶ糸) #15 ##Binetsu Shoujo '00 (微熱少女 '00) #16 #~Making of Bi Shoujo Nikki~ (～メイキング of 美・少女日記～) ##Ushinawareta Takarajima (失われた宝島) #17 ##Malaysia Kara no Okurimono (マレーシアからの贈り物) #18 ##Yonfun no Ichi no Jikan (4分の1の時間) #19 ##57-nichi-me no Tenkousei (57日目の転校生) #20 #~Image~ (～イメージ～) ##Koi wa Kawa, Ai wa Umi (恋は川、愛は海) #21 ##Hajimete no Love Letter (初めてのラブレター) #22 ##Kokoro no Hansha Suru Tunnel (心の反射するトンネル) #23 ##Koi no Lesson (恋のレッスン) #24 #~Making of Bi Shoujo Nikki~ (～メイキング of 美・少女日記～) ##Dasenai Henji (出せない返事) #25 ##Sayonara Uminoya (さよなら海の家) #26 ##Todokerarenai Tegami (届けられない手紙) #27 ##Koi Uranai (恋占い) #28 #~Image~ (～イメージ～) ##Koisuru 2.5 Metres (恋する2.5メートル) #29 ##Omou Jikan(想う時間) #30 ##Otousan ga Kuru (お父さんが来る) #31 ##Believe (Believe) (BELIEVE(ビリーブ)) #32 #~Ending~ (～エンディング～) #'Opening (～オープニング～)' ##Suihei-sen to Chikyuu (水平線と地球) #33 ##Otona, Otona, Otona (大人、おとな、オトナ) #34 ##Kiseki no Suiteki (奇跡の水滴) #35 ##Kinou no 100 Metres (昨日の100メートル) #36 #~Image~ (～イメージ～) ##Jinx. (ジンクス。) #37 ##Tooku Kara Mimamoru Kamisama (遠くから見守る神様) #38 ##Koi no Message (恋のメッセージ) #39 ##Hajimete no Kissaten (初めての喫茶店) #40 #~Making of Bi Shoujo Nikki~ (～メイキング of 美・少女日記～) ##Okaasan Kara no Denwa (お母さんからの電話) #41 ##Kawaru Jibun, Kaeru Jibun (変わる自分、変える自分) #42 ##Kiritsu, Rei, Chakuseki. (起立、礼、着席。) #43 ##Chiisa na Koi no Melody (小さな恋のメロディー) #44 #~Image~ (～イメージ～) ##Egao no Himitsu (笑顔のひみつ) #45 ##Zassou-tachi no Oshaberi (雑草たちのお喋り) #46 ##Hajimete no Date (はじめてのデート) #47 ##Machiawase (待ち合わせ) #48 #~Making of Bi Shoujo Nikki~ (～メイキング of 美・少女日記～) ##RUN! RUN! RUN! #49 ##Soda Mizu no Awa (ソーダ水のアワ) #50 ##Fukuro no Naka no Chikyuu (袋の中の地球) #51 ##Hajimete no Keetai (はじめてのケータイ) #52 #~Image~ (～イメージ～) ##Otousan Mitsuketa (お父さん見つけた) #53 ##Hankou-ki (反抗期) #54 ##Akogareno Hito (憧れの人) #55 ##Soratobu Kokoro (空飛ぶこころ) #56 #~Making of Bi Shoujo Nikki~ (～メイキング of 美・少女日記～) ##Ame wo Matsu Hi (雨を待つ日) #57 ##Hare Tokidoki Kasa (晴れときどき傘) #58 ##Kowareta Aritayaki (壊れた有田焼) #59 ##Tenohira wa Aru Mono (手のひらにあるもの) #60 #~Image~ (～イメージ～) ##Hitori Piano Happyoukai (ひとりピアノ発表会) #61 ##Tunnel no Mukou-gawa (トンネルの向こう側) #62 ##Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo 時をかける少女) #63 #~Image~ (～イメージ～) #Ending (～エンディング～) Trivia *The cover for Part 1 and Part 2 of the VHS, and Part I of the DVD is the same headshot as Matsuura's debut single, Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail. *Matsuura starred in the drama before making her CD debut. *Shot on-location in Okinawa. External Links *Official Discography: UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2001 VHSs Category:2001 DVDs Category:2002 DVDs Category:2001 Shows Category:2002 Shows Category:Matsuura Aya Shows In Category:Matsuura Aya VHSs Category:Matsuura Aya DVDs